Canción de amor
by Blossom Lu
Summary: Detrás de la bailarina Diana Cavendish hay una voz, una voz que no es la de ella. Frank busca desesperadamente a la persona de esa voz, cuando la encuentra sabe que es su primer amor. Nadie lo entiende, no comprenden que lo que siente es real y sincero. Pero mientras él lo sepa, la esperanza estará en su corazón. / ** Lotte x Frank **/ (FranLott)


**Canción de amor**

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sin embargo esta historia es de mi completa autoría.

Aviso: Este fic es de Universo Alternativo, no sigue el anime de Little Witch Academia.

Nota: Escuchar este fic con la canción de "Jack Et La Mécanique Du Coeur" de Dionysos, créditos al autor. También recomiendo escuchar la canción "Love Story" (versión instrumental)

 _ **. . .**_

Frank aplaude. Se levanta y hace ovaciones a la bailarina que se ha presentado en el Royal Albert Hall en Inglaterra. Aquella bailarina de cabello rubio y tacones azules danza de forma ligera y no sólo eso, sino que su voz cautiva a todas las personas.

Andrew por su parte no aplaude, sino que dobla los boletos del teatro, mira de reojo a su mejor amigo y niega con la cabeza.

—Ella es Diana Cavendish, pero te sorprendería saber que ella no es quién canta.

Andrew dice aquello en voz baja, tomando por sorpresa a Frank.

—¿Dices entonces que Miss Diana no es quién canta?

—No, alguien más canta por ella. Diana se dedica a bailar únicamente, lo hace bien pero no te confundas Frank, pues ella no es quién canta. La familia Cavendish tiene un linaje de exitosas bailarinas, pero no de cantantes.

Frank niega, aquella revelación le hace sentir triste. Ha asistido al teatro por tres semanas consecutivas sólo para escuchar a aquella chica. Es linda —o al menos eso creía al estar engañado—, pero lo que realmente lo cautivó fue aquella dulce voz que parecía ser un sueño. Y ahora que por primera vez Andrew lo acompaña se lleva la sorpresa de que Miss Diana no es quién canta.

—En ese caso… ¿quién canta?

—No lo sé.

—Debo encontrarla, su voz es… cautivante.

—Es linda la voz, pero ¿tanto es tu interés?

—Oh Andrew, ¿nunca te has sentido enamorado?

Frank se despide de su mejor amigo y espera a que todos desalojen el teatro, esperará lo que sea necesario para encontrar a la persona detrás de aquella misteriosa voz, la figura que canta.

Quiere ir a los camerinos, sin embargo el área está protegida por guardaespaldas quiénes cuidan a Diana Cavendish, la estrella principal en escena: una bailarina profesional de tacones de aguja y corazón de cactus, cabello rubio y labios rojos como la sangre misma.

Frank decide que lo mejor será esperar afuera del teatro hasta encontrar alguna pista, algo que le diga quién puede ser esa misteriosa persona.

Así lo hace por alrededor de las siguientes dos semanas.

—No puedes gastarte todo tu dinero en ir al teatro—le comenta Andrew un día después de salir de la Academia Appleton—, ¿acaso has perdido la cordura?

—Es que… esa voz, es hermosa, profunda y bella. Necesito saber quién es, cómo es. Esto se ha vuelto casi una necesidad, ¿te ha pasado que escuchas una linda canción en la radio y no sabes su nombre y te vuelves loco por encontrar el nombre? Así me siento.

—En ese caso—Andrew busca en su bolsillo—, ten.

Frank recibe un boleto, el cual es un pase directo a los camerinos de Diana Cavendish.

—Andrew…

—Mi familia conoce a la de Diana desde hace muchos años. Mi consejo Frank es que finjas un interés genuino por ella y de ese modo le preguntes quién es la cantante.

—¡Lo haré!

 **. . .**

Frank está frente a la puerta de Diana, la bailarina estelar. Toca en repetidas ocasiones hasta que ella sale, tan deslumbrante como siempre. Él le sonríe y ella confundida mira a su representante.

—Oh, él es el hijo de un importante político. Diana, te presento a Frank Brooks.

Él hace una reverencia.

En la esquina de la habitación una chica acomoda las prendas de la obra y las ordena por color.

—Frank Brooks—dice Diana—, mucho gusto. Debes de ser amigo de Andrew Hanbridge.

—El gusto es mío Diana, he de decir que estoy encantado por el espectáculo que siempre nos brindas. Es simplemente hermoso. Sobre conocer a Andrew es verdad, él es mi mejor amigo.

—Gracias.

—He venido frecuentemente, pero no tenía el gusto de conocerte. Me encanta, me encanta tu voz.

El silencio reina en aquella recámara, es en ese momento que Frank nota la presencia de aquella chica, parece un pequeño ratón escondido en una esquina: lentes redondos y cabello color zanahoria. Rasgos que parecen ser únicos en aquella chica, que tiene aspecto de una inocente niña.

La mirada de ambos se cruza, de hecho la chica deja caer una de las prendas.

—Lotte, ten más cuidado—sugiere con un tono de superioridad Diana.

—Disculpa, ¿quién eres?—pregunta Frank con interés dirigiéndose a la misteriosa chica.

—¿Y-Yo? Soy Charlotte Yanson.

—Ya veo… ¿eres bailarina?

Charlotte niega, mientras su rostro se tiñe de un ligero color rojo.

—Ella es ayudante de camerino—dice Diana—, todos aquí le decimos Lotte, ¿verdad?

—Así es.

—Ya veo, bueno… ¡oh! Que descuido el mío, debo retirarme—Frank mira su reloj de forma preocupante y finge estar apresurado—, fue todo un placer conocerlas Diana y Lotte.

Diana asiente sin mucho interés, sin embargo Lotte se lleva las manos al pecho y hace una pequeña reverencia. Frank no entiende porque siente algo en su pecho. No le da mucha importancia y se retira.

 **. . .**

—Entonces concluiste que Diana Cavendish no es quién canta.

Andrew y Frank caminan por los pasillos de la Academia Appleton después de un día de clases. El cielo está despejado y el sol comienza a ocultarse poco a poco.

—Es algo más que eso—dice Frank mirando al cielo—, Diana no estaba sola.

—Bueno, es natural siendo una profesional del baile.

—No, no. A lo que me refiero es que había una chica cuya voz era muy dulce, tierna podría decir yo.

—¿Sería la cantante?

—Lo he estado pensando, pero no estoy seguro. Parecía estar demasiado ocupada en acomodar el vestuario. No tenía apariencia de ser una cantante, se veía tímida.

—¿Por qué no acudes a ella y le preguntas quién es la cantante?

—No lo sé… ¿No parece que estoy jugando?

—Sólo estás investigando a la persona de esa voz. Es lo que quieres, ¿no?

—Sí, quiero saber quién es esa chica…

—Te sugiero que seas rápido, en un par de días ellos partirán a Francia.

—Espero encontrarla pronto.

—Pero hay algo que no comprendo Frank, una vez que encuentres a la chica, ¿qué harás?

—Realmente no lo sé, no lo había pensado. Sólo quisiera saber cómo es, y no sé… tal vez decirle que me he enamorado de su voz.

Andrew rueda los ojos y niega con la cabeza.

—¿No crees que es un poco tonto enamorarse de la voz de una persona? Suena como un cliché.

—Andrew, cuando sepas lo que es el amor entenderás un poco—dice Frank sonriendo—, es una sensación única.

—Por el momento desearía no saber qué es eso.

—Como sea… ahora mi objetivo será preguntarle a Charlotte Yanson si sabe el nombre de la misteriosa cantante.

—¿Charlotte Yanson?

—Sí, la chica de la que te hablé. Diana la presentó, bueno… algo por el estilo.

—En ese caso, no será difícil saber quién es. Saber el nombre de la ayudante del camerino, y ella te conoce. Al menos ya no eres un completo desconocido.

. . .

Frank espera en la salida trasera del teatro a que los actores principales salgan y con un poco de esperanza espera que Lotte Yanson salga por aquella puerta y de ese modo interceptarla.

Espera alrededor de tres horas, hasta que finalmente ella sale. No es difícil ubicar su inusual cabellera naranja y su pequeño cuerpo. Frank se dirige a ella con pasos rápidos y toca su hombro, asustándola un poco.

—Lo siento Lotte—se disculpa con una reverencia—, he sido un poco descuidado.

—No, no hay problema.

—Me gustaría platicar contigo, no sé… quizá quieras ir por un café, o un té.

Lotte parpadea un par de veces y se toca el pecho de forma automática. Sus labios se abren pero casi instantáneamente se cierran.

—Frank, lo siento yo…

—Por favor, será sólo un poco.

Lotte termina asintiendo un poco concertada por la invitación y sigue a Frank a una cafetería cercana. Él abre la puerta y permite que ella pase. Aquel acto conmueve a Lotte y se siente como en la historia de Night Fall.

—Y bien, háblame de ti Lotte.

—¿De mí? Oh… bueno no hay nada interesante de que hablar.

—¡Vamos! No sé, hay tantas cosas que una persona puede saber de otra. ¿Te gusta la música?

—Sí, me gusta mucho.

—¿De dónde eres?

El olor del té humeante acompaña al ambiente ameno que se forma entre los dos. Lotte le dice que viene de Finlandia, y que es hija única.

—¿Y tú Frank?

—Soy de aquí, de Appleton. Tampoco tengo hermanos, aunque siendo sincero Andrew es como mi hermano, es mi mejor amigo.

—Es lindo tener buenas amistades.

—Hoy en día es difícil encontrarlas.

Lotte mueve el líquido del té con un palillo. Se siente nerviosa, su corazón late de forma apresurada y quiere que Frank no mire su sonrojo. Ella es como un libro abierto, demasiado predecible.

—He escuchado que mañana partirán a Francia, ¿es cierto?

—Sí, Diana Cavendish tiene una gira por Europa. Empezamos aquí en Inglaterra y nuestro siguiente destino es Francia. Es demasiado emocionante conocer países.

—¿Nunca has ido a Francia?

—No… estoy ansiosa por conocerla.

—La joya de Francia, París. Ojalá visiten la capital, es una ciudad hermosa y también es la ciudad del amor. Hace un par de años fui con mi familia. No te arrepentirás.

Los dos platican de todo un poco, de sus gustos, de lo que les disgusta. El tiempo parece irse volando, y la relatividad del mismo se hace presente en cuanto el reloj marca las ocho en punto. Ambos se miran con un deje de preocupación pero al final se relajan.

—Qué rápido se ha ido el tiempo Lotte, eres una excelente compañía.

—¿De verdad lo crees?

—Totalmente. Y tú que decías que no tenías nada que contar, ¡eres toda una caja de sorpresas!

—G-Gracias.

—Hay algo que quisiera preguntarte Lotte, o mejor dicho comentarte.

—¿Qué es?

—Andrew me dijo una verdad que me dejó desconcertado. Es sobre Diana Cavendish, sobre que ella no es la cantante.

Lotte parpadea con nerviosismo y lleva de nuevo sus manos a su pecho. Frank nota aquello y espera una respuesta.

—Bueno… Diana no es la cantante, eso es cierto.

—Yo, tal vez suene extraño lo que diré pero espero me entiendas. Ya se lo he dicho a Andrew pero él piensa que estoy un poco loco o que he perdido mi cordura y razón, sin embargo estoy convencido que tú lo entenderás, comprenderás el hecho de que me enamoré de la voz de la misteriosa cantante.

—¿Cómo dices?

El corazón de Lotte bombea sangre a un ritmo frenético. Las maripositas comienzan a revolotear en su estómago, todas alrededor. Sus mejillas se tornan rojas y el tic nervioso en sus piernas se manifiesta: empieza a temblar.

—Sí, me enamoré de la voz de la misteriosa cantante. Diana es hermosa, eso es verdad. Pero lo que me gustaba de ella era la voz, pero al darme cuenta de la verdad supe que lo que me interesaba era la voz. ¿Sabes? Es dulce, es como un canto de ángeles, tierna, suave. Me relaja. Andrew piensa que soy un caso perdido, pero yo quiero saber quién es la chica detrás de la misteriosa voz.

—¿Por qué?

—No sé, tal vez me he enamorado de ella.

—Pero…—Lotte niega con la cabeza—, no puedes enamorarte de alguien que no conoces.

—¿Conocerla? No hace falta conocerla para saber que estoy enamorado. Dudo que pueda conocer por completo a una persona.

—No creo que hayas perdido la cordura pero la palabra enamoramiento es algo muy serio—dice ella seria—, el amor no debe tomarse a la ligera.

—¿Cómo puedo parar entonces a mi corazón y todo lo que siento?

Lotte mira el líquido, el té que ahora está frío. No encuentra respuesta a lo que le dice Frank, su pregunta es demasiado compleja.

—Te enamoraste quizá de un imposible, de un mito. No sabes quién es, ni siquiera su nombre.

Frank suspira, y se acerca a Lotte.

—Eres tú, ¿verdad?

Lotte inmediatamente se levanta de su asiento y comienza a correr hacia la entrada de la cafetería. Frank deja un billete sobre la mesa y va detrás de ella.

A las afueras, la nieve cae ligeramente. Adornando de un calor blanco el pavimento. Hace frío.

—¡Lotte!—grita él con todas sus fuerzas.

Ella voltea y lo mira. Su cara es un deje de diferentes emociones, todas están ahí y no sabe cómo controlarlas —si es que acaso es posible— ni cómo manejarlas.

Lo único que los separa es una calle, Frank no puede atravesarla puesto que los carros avanzan. Sólo espera que ella no se marche.

—Lotte—dice de nuevo—, ¡eres tú!

Los ojos de ella se humedecen y suelta algunas lágrimas, no sabe por qué un día tan lindo tiene que terminar en lágrimas. ¿Son de alegría o de tristezas?

De fondo, en su corazón, puede escuchar "Love Story" aquella hermosa canción con la que siempre pensó que encontraría el amor. Ella cree en el amor. Quiere sentirlo. Quiere amar. Quiere ser amada. Sin embargo, no cree en el amor espontaneo, no cree que alguien pueda enamorarse solo de su voz. Ella quiere que la quieran por lo que es toda ella, por todo lo que implica ser Charlotte Yanson.

—¡Lotte, responde!

—Frank…

Lotte corre, corre y corre. Sus piernas se mueven como un compás musical violento, el aire golpea su cara y el frío recorre sus delgadas y huesudas piernas blancas. Su canción de amor sigue sonando en el fondo de su corazón, es un ritmo frenético, cargado de emoción. Antes ya le habían dicho que su voz era hermosa, linda. Pero que ella no favorecía a la imagen que buscaban en un cantante. Por eso decidió ocultarse entre las sombras, desde atrás de los escenarios. Ella no se consideraba una niña bonita, ni tampoco pretendía ser alguien que no era. No quería tener la popularidad de Diana Cavendish, ni tampoco tener una fila de pretendientes jurándole amor eterno cuando ni siquiera la amaban.

¿Era egoísta correr y escapar de la declaración de un hombre qué supuestamente se había enamorado de su voz?

Tal vez. Puede ser. Quizá.

Lotte termina en un parque y ahí se queda, se sienta en una banca y recupera el aliento. Espera que él no la haya seguido hasta ahí, es poco probable piensa.

Sin embargo, pasos rápidos se acercan y la toman por el hombro. La giran. ¿Con qué facilidad un hombre puede hacer aquello? O tal vez ella no puso la suficiente barrera para alejarlo.

Ya no hay lágrimas, ni palabras. Los dos se miran. Frank puede ver los ojos azules cristalinos de Lotte e incluso contar las pecas de su rostro. Él sonríe, puede estar tranquilo ahora que lo sabe.

—¿Por qué te ocultas Lotte? ¿Tienes miedo?

—No es eso—responde—, me gusta cantar desde las sombras, sólo así puedo ser yo.

—Tienes una hermosa voz, eso es cierto. Pero eres hermosa tú. Deberías mostrarle al mundo quién eres y no dejarte vencer.

—Frank…

—Yo sé que eres tú. Algo me lo dijo desde que te vi. No puedes ocultarte todo el tiempo Lotte, no de mí.

—Frank, tú no puedes enamorarte tan rápido…

—¿Por qué no?

—El amor no debe ser así.

—¿Tú como lo sabes? El amor es…

—Frank, mañana me marcho a Francia, esto…

Él toma su rostro y la acerca a él. Sabe que puede ser su única oportunidad. Ese tipo de oportunidades que sólo se presenta una vez en la vida, una única ocasión para demostrar lo que sientes.

Contrario a lo que él pensó, Lotte no pone resistencia alguna. El roce de sus labios se da de forma suave, tímida. Sus labios apenas y se mueven y los dos se quedan estáticos, cerca uno del otro. Movimientos suaves y tiernos como el aleteo de un pequeño colibrí chupando su néctar. Un beso tierno.

Durante esos segundos, el tiempo parecía detenerse. La nieve en Appleton seguía cayendo, pero no se daban cuenta de eso.

Se separan y se miran confundidos, felices, extrañados. Sensaciones que danzan y pintan el nuevo ambiente. Frank sonríe de forma débil, Lotte hace lo mismo. Los dos lo saben.

—Ahora lo entiendes, ¿verdad? El amor puede ser rápido, lento, ¿a quién le importa?

Lotte comienza a llorar y Frank se siente triste.

—No llores, por favor. Yo…

—Está bien, me has dado algo muy valioso. Gracias.

Los dos se vuelven a mirar, Frank quiere que ese momento sea eterno, que se queden mirando por mucho rato. Sin embargo Lotte le da un pequeño abrazo.

—Creo en el destino, ¿y tú?

Frank ladea su cabeza, no entiende la pregunta.

—¿Destino? Bueno yo…

—Quizá algún día nos veamos, gracias Frank.

Para cuando Frank se da cuenta, Lotte ya se ha marchado. Sus pies no se mueven, ¿por qué no puede detenerla?

—Adiós Lotte.

 **. . .**

—Frank, mañana es el partido de tenis—dice Andrew—y no te veo con muchos ánimos.

Ha pasado una semana desde la partida de Lotte. Desde ese día Frank no volvió a saber nada de ella.

—Está bien, mañana daré todo lo mejor de mí. Te lo aseguro.

—Al menos supiste quién era la cantante, ¿no te hace feliz eso?

—Sí, me hace muy feliz pero… el amor tiene dos caras, ¿sabes?

—Cuéntame.

—En un momento se torna alegre, feliz. Pero de un momento a otro se torna triste, muy triste. Saber que no pude hacer nada para detenerla. Creo que le llaman resignación. Ella no cree que el amor se pueda dar de forma espontánea.

—Tal vez te encaprichaste con la idea de saber quién era la misteriosa chica.

—Pero… es que no lo entienden, yo…

—Si estaba destinado a ser, lo será—dice Andrew—. No sé mucho de estas cosas, pero es un tremendo cliché dejarle todo al destino, ¿no lo crees?

—Ella hablaba del destino, no estoy seguro de dejarle mi suerte al destino. Quisiera luchar… quisiera…

—Debes continuar Frank.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Supongo el primer amor duele así.

—Puede ser.

* * *

 **N/A** ¡Hola! Pues aquí está uno de los proyectos que me traían loca para publicar, no supe como llamarle a la pareja pero la bauticé como FranLott. ¡Me encanta!

Si se preguntan que pasó con el final o porque fue de este modo es porque me gusta un poco de realismo, sin embargo... les tengo buenas noticias.

¡Habrá segunda parte! No estará publicado como long fic. NO. Será otro One shot. Estén al pendientes.

Si les gustó, si no les gustó, si les pareció cursi/cliché/fuera de personaje/personalidades cambiadas, etc. sean libres de comentar. Es muy importante saber su opinión, además de que en verdad me anima mucho leer reviews y sus opiniones.

Sin más, me despido.

P.D ¿Les gusta el nombre de FranLott para esta linda pareja? A mi sí :p


End file.
